1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to satellite communication networks and in particular to a method, apparatus and system for efficiently designing and planning a shared satellite communications network.
2. Discussion of the Background
Geo-synchronous satellite communication networks have existed for decades in various topologies and using various methods for sharing a fixed bandwidth channel between multiple users (Pritchard, Wilbur L., and Joseph A. Scivlli, Satellite Communication Systems Engineering, Prentice-Hall, 1986, incorporated in its entirety herein by reference). As these networks evolved, shared satellite communications networks have gained popularity for their reach, simplicity, cost-effectiveness, and deploy-ability. An example of a conventional shared satellite communications network is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a Hub (11) communicating via a satellite (10) with multiple remote terminals (12) as well as the upstream (13) and downstream (14) communication channels. It has been a challenge to deploy a shared network that meets the needs of the end customer, and at the same time meets business goals of a service provider. Most service provider product marketing and analysis personnel are faced with the challenge of not only defining the markets they want to address, but to do so profitably and at the same time meet the customer demand.
Shared satellite services use various algorithms for determining bandwidth on demand and meeting technology idiosyncrasies involved with a specific network being designed. Most network designers have made designs using rough estimations that are laborious and often not re-usable when designing a different shared satellite network with different parameters, capabilities, or technology idiosyncrasies. Computer implemented tools available in the market place include OPNET, but these conventional tools are very expensive and generally require an expert to implement and analyze the results. These tools are based on a custom operating system that is a challenge for new users to master. The cost (financial cost and labor cost) of using such a tool is too expensive for most service providers, especially small service providers where budgets are strictly enforced and Return On Investment (ROI) times are usually short.
As recognized by the present inventor, the industry is in need of a computer-based network designing and planning system with an easily understood interface that an end user can use to perform a low-cost analysis and reliably obtain a final network design.